


Dance With Me

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grace's POV, M/M, Moving In Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Grace hasn't seen Danno dance in a long time.





	Dance With Me

She doesn’t mean to spy. She didn’t even know that Steve and Danno were still awake until she had a hand on the bathroom doorknob, but instead of using the toilet and going back to her room like she knew she should, she creeps closer to the landing. There’s soft music filtering up from the living room, something like Sinatra or one of the other old singers that Danno likes to listen to, and they’re talking quietly over it. Ducking behind the railing, she peers down to see Steve standing in front of Danno, who’s still sitting on the couch.

The room is dark except for a couple of lamps which cast a warm glow over the two of them, just enough light for her to see by. Steve has a hand held out, saying something while Danno shakes his head at him with a smile before he takes Steve’s hand and stands up too. Steve smiles and wraps his other arm around Danno’s waist, tucking their joined hands against his chest and starting to sway with the music. Danno tucks his head into the crook of Steves’ neck and he pulls Danno closer, resting his cheek on the top of his head.

She watches as they continue to slow dance, even as the song changes to something more upbeat, and the familiarity of the scene strikes her. Back in Jersey when she was little and things were still good, Danno used to dance like this with her mom all the time. They would turn the radio to one of the oldies stations, push the coffee table out of the way and dance together until she insisted that Danno pick her up and dance with her instead. When her parents first started fighting, when there were still more good days than bad, she would lie awake at night waiting for Danno to get home from work and listen for the sound of the radio so she could sneak out of her room and watch them dance again.

She hasn’t seen Danno dance like this in years and she smiles when Steve whispers something and Danno laughs. Suddenly the music stops and she rushes back to her room, wincing when she steps on a creaky floorboard and it groans under her. She’s back in bed pretending to be asleep when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs and then her door slowly opening.

“I know you’re awake,” Danno says as she feels her mattress dip. She opens her eyes and gives him a sheepish smile but he doesn’t look upset with her, “How’re you doing with all this?” He asks, gesturing around the room where boxes of her things are waiting to be unpacked.

“I told you Danno,” she says rolling her eyes because this is at least the sixth time he’s asked her today how she’s feeling about moving in with Steve, “I'm fine with it.”

“Good,” he smiles and pulls her blanket up a little higher around her, “Now go to bed or we’ll never get all this unpacked tomorrow.”

“Hey Danno,” she says, stopping him before he can stand up, “I’m really glad that you and Steve found each other.”

His smile turns soft and he runs a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead and saying, “I’m really glad too.” He stands up and says goodnight one more time before closing her door.

She rolls over and can hear Steve asking what they were talking about through the crack under the door. "She says she’s glad we found each other,“ Danny tells him and she can hear Steve's smile when he asks "Yeah?”. She listens as they make their way down the hall to their bedroom and wonders how long it will be until Steve asks Danno to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
